Don't Listen to Me in the Shower
by SilverwingsJP
Summary: Remus is singing in the shower one day Sirius is sick. Sirius misunderstands what he is saying and get's himself into the usual trouble. Song from West Side Story


A/N- I watched Westside Story and I thought of this little incident happening. It was funny and cute so I decided to write it. The song is Maria, though that's kind of obvious once you read it. Review!

Sirius was bored. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and he was cooped up inside because of a stupid cold. He sneezed loudly and grabbed for a tissue.

"Stupid cold," he mumbled, glaring at the box of tissues.

"The most beautiful sound I ever heard, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria…"

Sirius pulled the blankets down under his chin and stared at the bathroom door.

"All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word. Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria…Maria. I've just met to a girl named Maria, and suddenly that name will never be the same to me…"

A guttural voice was singing from the bathroom. Sirius quietly crawled out of bed and crept over to the door. He pressed his ear to the door, cursing when all he could hear was humming.

Whoever was in the shower didn't know of his presence, as he was sleeping merely a few minutes ago. So whoever was in there he didn't know either.

"Maria! I've just kissed a girl named Maria, and suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be."

The singing suddenly got louder and Sirius jumped back from the door.

"Ow." He put his hand over his ear. "Curse this stupid cold and earache."

He waited a moment. No singing. Half of his mind was burning him to open the door and listen, though that would be an invasion of privacy.

"Who bloody cares? It's not like I'm looking," Sirius fought with himself.

"Maria! Say it loud and there's music playing, say it soft and its almost like praying. Maria, I'll never stop saying Maria."

Sirius, going with his other judgment, nudged the door open a sliver.

"Moony…?" he whispered to himself. He smirked. "Moony's got a girlfriend."

"Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria…"

"Any day now would be nice to stop…" Sirius grumbled.

"Say it loud and there's music playing. Say if soft and its almost like praying. Maria, I'll never stop saying Maria. The most beautiful sound I have ever heard…PADFOOT!"

"Why thank you, Moony. But it really isn't necessary to say that my name is the most beautiful sound when you've got a girl on your hands," Sirius said, staring at the doorframe. He waited until Remus was in a towel.

"What are you talking about?" Remus snapped, ruffling his hair with a towel.

Sirius looked up at him and smiled. He started to sing… "Maria…you just met a girl named Maria!"

Remus blushed. "Why were you listening to me in the shower?"

"Because you were singing about a girl. It's my business to know," Sirius said simply.

"Padfoot…Maria isn't a real girl." Remus sighed. "It's a song from Westside Story."

Sirius snorted, which was louder because of his stuffy nose. "You don't need to make up some stupid story to hide your girlfriend, Moony. It's okay."

"I'm not hiding a girlfriend! Maria is a fake girl from a musical!" Remus said.

"Sure." Sirius got up and walked back over to his bed. "I'd like to meet this Maria girl sometime."

"Go to a theater," Remus said snappishly, grabbing his clothes off his bed.

"Oh she works there?" Sirius asked.

"N-yes," Remus said, deciding to have some fun for a change. "Yeah…you can go see her. I think she's performing next Saturday."

"Why don't you come too?" Sirius asked.

"Because…er…I have studying to do. She understands."

Next Saturday…

Sirius stormed into the common room. Remus looked up from his book.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" he asked.

"You have a very mean girlfriend!" he said, indicating the smack on the left side of his face. "I wanted to introduce myself so I went up on that stage with her. I said I knew you and my name was Sirius and then she smacked me!"

"Sirius she wasn't my girlfriend," Remus said, trying to hide his smile. "I did that so you would learn a lesson."

"What kind of lesson!?"

"Not to listen to me in the shower," Remus said, standing up and walking up the dormitory stairs.


End file.
